Narutos A Marvel
by thesilentstars
Summary: There have been strange happenings in the Naruto Universe children have been manifesting strange new ‘bloodlines’ that need no chakra or outside energy. These are not new bloodlines but mutations of the body. These children are called mutants On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1 The begining prt 1

"speaking"

'thoughts'

"SHOUTING"

_JUTSUS_

"**Demon talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

**Prologue: There have been strange happenings in the Naruto Universe children have been manifesting strange new 'bloodlines' that need no chakra or outside energy. These are not new bloodlines but mutations of the body. These children are called mutants. There have been others as well who have gained new and unusual powers through science or religious relics. This is a new age and with it comes its own set of problems. This is their story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(While Orochimaru was still in Atasuki he hired a group of mercinaries named the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (mystiques section and various other sectors of that order.) to detaine Itachi they succeeded in successfully captured him and handed him over to Orochimaru however Orochimaru botched it up and Itachi kicked his kiester. Orochimaru fled and created the hidden village known as sound. He then hired the mercs again for various missions because of their relative success. He tried many times to place a curse seal on them but all attempts failed, because they were already gone by the time he had prepared it. He eventually settled for paying them. However when he discovered that their leader was pregnate and had given birth he immeaditly stepped in and took the child by force in an attempt to replicate Mystiques healing factor and bring up the childs own unique mutation.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do we have our test subject?"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

"Excellent. Begin the experiments."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mystique, you all right?" a voice called just beyond Mystiques vision. She groaned as the pain in the back of her head. Hissing in pain she squinted her eyes to look for what was precious to her, he wasn't there.

"Where is he?!" she screamed in panic.

"Who?" asked Toad.

"WHERE IS MY BABY?!" Mystique screamed while simultaneously jumping up, grabbing Toads throat and holding him against the wall.

"Tell Me. NOW!" Toad gasped and grabbed at his throat, his long tongue lashing about. A voice behind her calmly stated, "He's with Orochimaru."

Mystique immeaditly dropped Toad and turned to the ninja behind her.

"Where is he?" she said while releasing al large amount of killing intent. The ninja smirked,

"Like I said, he's with Orochimaru." There was no warning for the ninja as he was suddenly in Mystiques death hold.

"now," she purred in his ear sending shivers down his back. "Where is Orochimaru?"

"He's in the Labratories."

"Thank you so much for your help." She purred as she snapped his neck into two.

"Toad, you're coming with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru stood in a observation room watching as one of his subordinates was experimented on. Even through the sound proof glass you could still hear his screams.

"Lord Orochimaru, the test is complete and a total success." A voice said behind him. "However there were side effects, the test subject's entire genetic structure was mutated to a physical degree."

Orochimaru made no replay he only hummed and then simply said. "Bring it to me."

"As you wish; Lord Orochimaru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what's the plan Mystique?" Toad asked crawling on the walls behind her.

"I'm letting HIM out."

Toad abruptly stopped. "Who?" realization hit him suddenly "You don't mean HIM, do you?"

"I most certainly do." She said as she slowly transformed into Orochimaru. "I most certainly do."

"God help us all." Toad whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're in position to infiltrate."

"Proceed as planned."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique quickly dealt with the guards in front of Lab X. She was currently standing in front of a short man in suspended animation. An almost benevolent smile graced her blue lips as she whispered. "It's time for you to wake up." Pushing a few buttons she set a time limit for the man to wake up. She then walked up to the glass where the man's face was and kissed the glass.

"You will get your revenge tonight my love, I promise." With a final longing glance she left the room. Soon afterward and alarm went off alerting scientists to the forced awakening. Who desperately tried to stop it in vain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on?!" Orochimaru roared.

"Sir someone is forcing Weapon X to wake up!" A med-nin replied.

"Put us in lock down until the area can be contained. You three!" Orochimaru shouted pointing at three ninjas, "Go down there and if Weapon X manages to wake up kill him!" Orochimaru turned toward the med-nin as the three ninjas lept away.

"Now show me the…" BOOM "What the…?"

"Sir all Systems are down! We won't be able to go into lock down now."

"OROCHIMARU!!"

Said person turned to see Mystique.

"Where is my son you snake?"

"Mystique. What a pleasure to see you here." He purred

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BOOM!

Three Konoha anbu stopped before their leader said. "Continue as planned."

With a nod they leapt away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, a pair of eyes opened and these where his only thoughts; "PAIN, RAGE, ESCAPE!" skint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"where is my son Orochimaru?" Mystique growled.

"What makes you think I have him?" Orochimaru purred. With a blue flash there was a kunai at his throat.

"Call it a mother's instinct. Now tell me where my son is." She hissed in his ear. Orochimaru smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke to be reveal a kunai.

'when did he….?' Mystique thought shocked. "ku ku ku why he's right here." Mystique turned to see Orochimaru holding a small bundle.

"Now you will disarm yourself," he raised a kunai above the squirming bundle. "or I will kill him." Mystique growled, paused and then complied.

"Good girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flash back

"BROTHERS AND SISTERS! TOO LONG HAVE WE SUFFERED UNDER THE SNAKES HAND! Now is the time for us to rise up and show our suppiriority! Let us join together and crush them under our heels! Let us rescue our brothers and sisters that he has experimented on!" cheers and roars reverberated through the hidden cavern.

"FRIENDS!" Mystique shouted motioning with her hands for the crowd to be silent.

"I know the pain that has been inflicted upon our kind. I have watched as we carried all the burdens for him, as we bled and died, FOR HIM! For a cause that none of us supported. Of all the promises he made how many of them has he kept? NONE! While he and his eat from the finest foods we fight for food amongst ourselves!" Roars of anger tore through the cavern. "NO LONGER WILL WE STAND FOR THIS! TONIGHT WE WILL RID THE WORLD OF THAT SNAKE! TONIGHT WE WILL BE FREE!!" a roar o top all the others filled the cavern. **"WHO WILL JOIN ME!" **A general roar of agreement filled the cavern. "Blob, Avalanche, Destiny, and Pyro you shall be my generals. You will lead our brothers and sisters into battle, into victory." All four bowed to Mystique.

"We will serve you, Mystique."

"Destiny, What do you foresee happening in the upcoming battle?" Destiny closed her eyes and opened her mind.

"I foresee victory but at a great loss, but I cannot see what this loss is." Mystique nodded her head.

"We'll just have to risk it."

"What is our signal to attack?" Avalanche asked.

"When I give this hand signal." She said putting her hand in the sign of the tiger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystiques hands twitched for an instant into the sign of the tiger. Suddenly hundreds of mutants attacked. In the chaos she grabbed the bundle in Orochimarus hands, checking the chakra signature she sighed in relief that this was indeed her son. Pulling the blanket away from his face she gasped in horror. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU MONSTER!" She screamed, tears in her eyes. Her precious baby boy was blue, and while she had no problem with that, he hadn't been blue when she had given birth to him and he certainly hadn't had fangs, pointed ears, three fingers per hand and a tail. Mystique pushed that aside this was still her baby and no matter what that monster had done, she would always love her baby.

"ku ku ku do you like the adjustments we made on him? I must say the upgrade was absolutely worth it." Orochimaru laughed. Mystique looked around and saw that they had taken out most of Orochimarus forces but that came with a price, while they had retained most of their numbers many of them were injured and a few of them were dead. Mystique knew that there was no way they could take on Orochimaru the way they were now. Sure they could take him out by sure numbers, but she refused to risk any more of their lives for this.

"AVALAVCHE BRING THE PLACE DOWN!" Mystique shouted. Avalanche simply nodded, lifted his hands and the walls began to crack. "EVERYONE OUTSIDE NOW!" Mystique shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Konoha Ninjas had managed to avoid detection and had sucessfuly capture Orochimarus plans. It was right around there that everything went to hell. The walls around them began to vibrate ferociously.

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

They didn't need to be told twice. Mission in hand they went in the direction of Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The vibrations knocked a small bloody man off of his feet. He quickly got back up and gave an unearthly roar. He sniffed the air, snarled and ran down some cooridors to the outside world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique and company quickly exited the premises. "EVERYONE SCATTER WE'LL MEET AT THE RONDEVUE POINT!" Mystique yelled. They immeaditly scattered in all directions. 'Hopefully this will give me enough time to get Kuro-honba Mikomi (translated it should be Dark-home Hope) away from here.' She thought.

Unfortunatly things never go as plan. She knew the second Orochimaru got behind her. She knew she would never be able to defeat her by herself especially since she had Mikomi with her.

"Running away Mystique? Now that's not very polite."

'shit.'

Running faster she managed to get ahead and morphed into a large eagle and took to the skies.

"you won't be getting away like that, Mystique." He smirked

"_HEBI-YA NO JUTSU!"(snake arrow)_

Mystique flapped her wings hard carrying her farther into the sky and better yet away from Orochimaru. Suddenly she heard Mikomi start crying, carefully looking at her clawed feet where he was.

Orochimaru pulled back his bow made of snakes and his particularly poisonous snake arrow and released it.

Mystique screamed as the snake pierced her left wing. Momentarily losing form she grabbed the snake and destroyed it by chakra alone. Mikomi screamed louder, her eyes widening in horror she turned back into an eagle, ignoring the pain and grabed Mikomi in her claws. Out of pure desperation she flew on and eventually out of sight.

Orochimaru just smirked.

"Impressive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later with a now sleeping Mikomi, Mystique landed and carefully put Mikomi on the ground. Transforming back into her humanoid form, panting she looked at the arm Orochimaru had shot her in. It was bleeding black blood.

'shit not good.' She thought as she tore of a piece of her tan trench coat and tied it around the wound. She gently picked up Mikomi and cradled him in her arms. The movement jolted him away and he began to cry.

"No, no, baby no. Don't cry little one, shhh mommy's here for you mommy's here." Suddenly a horrendous odor assaulted her sensitive nose.

"Oh. That's whats wrong with you." With careful movements she pulled out a scroll and opened it. She then unsealed the items inside to reveal a stack of diapers, a changing mat, and a stack of wipes. (hey if I was a ninja mom that's what I would do.) Setting him down on the changing mat she took off his diaper and immediately gagged. Mystique had seen endless battlefields bathed with the blood of her enemies, she had seen, smelled and heard things that would drive normal people insane, but damn this was bad! Working quickly she wiped off the offending crap and went to put on his diaper, to suddenly stop look at the diaper and then his tail.

"Damn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The short man kept running as far as he could to where ever away was. Pangs of hunger stopped him momentarily. He must feed. Sniffing the air he catches the scent of his prey. He slowly stalks it and forces it to come out of hiding. The kill is quick and painless. He licks the blood off of three metallic claws that appear out of the back of his hand. It is sweeter then he had hoped. Soon another smell reaches him. He snarls. It recognizes his superiority and runs away. He eats and is filled.

Full. Tired. Shelter. Run.

He moves on to find shelter to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique took up a kunai and cut a hole in the diaper then she grabed his tail and pushed it through the hole. Mikomi hiccups and then begins to cry again. Mystique then gently lifts him up and cradles him. After a few moments Mikomi is silently drinking his mother's milk. Mystique silently stares into the trees. She knew that she wouldn't be able to go anywhere anytime soon and that it would probably 

take a few days for her healing factor to successfully wipe out the poison in her body. Mystique noticed that Mikomi was going to sleep and slightly jarred him awake again, he began to drink with renewed vigor. Mystique sighed and looked up at the leaves above her. This was going to be a long week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A man with long flowing black hair stood staring in the direction Mystique had flown.

"Lord Orochimaru." Two snake like eyes sparked dangerously at the one who had dare interrupted him in his musings. The ninja kept a calm façade but, in reality he was terrified.

"Lord Orochimaru what are your orders?"

"Follow Mystique se if you can find her trail. Bring her and the baby to me alive. I want to see her scream for her baby's life as I feed it to one of my snakes."

"what about the rebels?"

"Let them go they no longer matter."

"yes lord Orochimaru." The ninja said and took off to gather his team.

"I'm going to take away everything you love away from you Mystique, everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mission complete, Hokage. We have successfully captured his plans." A silent anbu stated as he laid a scroll of Orochimarus experimentations, future plans for breeding a new genetically enhanced army. Sarutobi picked them up and looked at them his eyes widening in disgust putting them down he looked at the window and stroked his goatee. He looked out over the village it had only been a month since Kyubi had attacked and the village was almost complete with it repairs. Sarutobi looked at the sleeping container to perhaps the greatest demon to walk the earth. 'oh Yondaime if only you had lived, if only you had never had to sacrifice Naruto to this fate.' The aged Hokage sighed. "There is nothing we can do at this point, the only thing we can do is watch and wait. At this point our village needs our attention more than anything else."


	2. Chapter 2 the begining prt 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The small man stumbled into a clearing. He desperately tried to stay awake but ultimately failed. The last thing he saw before the world faded was the sun shining through the tree leaves. "Pretty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, gotta keep moving." Mystique moaned. Mikomi was safely strapped to her back in the leather of a deer Mystique had recently killed. It had been four days since the mass abandonment of Orochimarus base and Mystique had four days to reach the rondevue point in Mist country before she would be considered dead and the others would leave without her. She had to get there on the time, but damn it all the poison kept her from going her regular speed and kept her from flying. At the rate she was going she would be two to three days late, and by that time they would already be in the Savage Land and cut off all entries to it. If that happened than heaven only knew what would happen to her and Mikolmi. She had to get to the mist and fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"this is a list of his experiments. Out of the 125 people he tested it on only fourteen survived." an anbu reported the Sandaimes face fell in sorrow. 'Where did I go wrong?' He thought sighing to himself.  
"You mentioned that Orochimarus base was under attack when you received this information?"  
"Yes sir it appeared that a couple of his experiments and followers revolted. One being Anko; his student she is being held with Ibuki for questioning."  
'She revolted? But she would have followed him to the death he must have done something pretty twisted for her to leave.'  
"Keep her for questioning but do not harm her. I feel she may be useful to us in the nearby future."  
"Yes sir."  
"Do you know who led the rebels against Orochimaru?"  
"No sir. We stayed to our mission objective. However we recognized a few of them from the Bingo Books, the most notable being, Destiny, Avalanche, Pyro, and the Blob."  
Sarutobi nodded these particular ninjas were known to work with each other off and on together and worked flawlessly.  


"How many of these types of ninja did Orochimaru seem to have hired?"  
The Anbu was silent before answering. "At least a hundred, sir."  
The Sandaime paled if he had been able to gather that many followers, even if it was with money, then kami knew what he was capable of doing.  
"We will have to keep an eye on him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Somewhere in Snow Country

"Come on, lets go!"  
"Wait for me!" I watch as the women in front of me laughs and turns around and once again I'm startled by her beauty. Her hair is ebony black and her skin, the color of milk, her blue eyes sparkle and dance. Her figure is what could only be described as perfect in every way. I love her. She turns her back to me and runs away laughing in the thrill of the chase, god I love those curves. Something is wrong, there is something bad up ahead. "No Stop!" She doesn't stop and runs around a row of trees, she is out of my sight. I turn the corner she is dead. Her blood is everywhere. I cry out a roar of pain and sorrow as I hold her body in my arms. I caress her pale lifeless face.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HAAAA!" Laughter sounded all around me, its voice taunted me I turned around everywhere looking for the source. It had done this! It had killed her! It was going to die.  
"Looks like you were too late kitling!" Again with that insane laughter it was everywhere!  
"WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed in furry and rage  
a sudden pain entered my abdomen. I looked down to see a sword exiting my stomach.  
"I'm right here." It whispered in my ear. I scream in rage and anger.  
I jump up. I am awake. The dream is over. No not a dream a memory that was too real to be anything else. I look around and observe my new surroundings. I am in a house, I sniff the air. By the scent of the house, it seems secluded and in the woods, there is only one person who lives here a woman. H-how do I know all of this? How could I tell from just a few sniffs? Where am I? Suddenly pain rips through my head. Pain. Rage. Escape. It's all running through my head. Escape? Escape from what? The pain in my head in intensifies; I grab my head with my hands when there is sudden pain in the back of my hands. Six metallic claws have popped out. Claws? Why do I have claws? The pain rushes through my head once again as images flash through my skull. I see people with needles and various faces covered in masks voice overtones. "Adumatium laced bones and claws. Accelerated healing factor. The perfect weapon. Instincts lowered to the bestial level, and fine tuned to danger." Weapon? Kill. That is my purpose. I was made to kill and I'm good at it. Do I like it? No. But it must be done. A noise. She is coming. Is she a threat? Unknown, but you can't be too careful. I retract my claws and watch emotionlessly as my skin immediately repairs itself. It hurts but it is nothing to the pain that they 

inflected on me. I get up she's close. Have to move fast if I want answers. I move next to the door, so that when it opens I would be behind it. She walks in and puts her bags of herbs on the table. I grab her from behind she screams and grabs my arms. "Where am I?" I snarl. She smells of fear. For some reason her fear hurts. I move it out of mind. I must focus on the task at hand. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" Her hair is a dark chocolate brown and smells of the pines outdoors, it's almost intoxicating. "Yo-your in sn-snow c-country. M-my n-name is Jessica. I-I f-found you outside. You you were almost d-dead. I took you in. I am a friend!" She's telling the truth. The pain in my head...it's almost too much. I fight it. "F-friend?" the concept is foreign to me. I loosen my hold on her head and neck. "Yes friend. I'm here to help." she pauses before speaking again. "What is your name?"  
"My name?" My name...what is my name? I drop my hold altogether and grasp my head. "Yes what is your name?" she says again. She speaks to me as if I were a child. "I-I-I don't know." Horror fills me. "Oh my god. I don't know." I state as I stare into her chocolate brown eyes. The pain in my head overwhelms me and I faint.


	3. Chapter 3 Enter The Spider Clan

Mystique was trapped. She knew it and they knew it. Mystique stood in the fog at the edge of a ravine, she quickly made a rock bushin and took Milkolmi from her arms she held him tightly one last time as the tears fell down her face. She kissed him on the head and whispered "I love you my precious Milikolmi–kun." at that Milkolmi opened his eyes and stared intently into hers, scanning her face. Mystique handed Milkomi to the clone and then transformed into a wolf. She then snarled and leaped at the bushin who jumped back over the cliff, the Mystique bushin and Milkolmi screamed. Mystique wasted no time. She ran away and disappeared without a trace. The ninja concluded that Mystique had fallen to her death into the raging river below and was swept away. Never to be found again. Thus they returned to their master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you find her?" Orochimaru purred.

"No, my lord we did not find her body. Nor the child." The leader reported.

"Hmm that is regrettable." Orochimaru stated calmly his killing intent freezing his victims to the floor.

"Unfortunately for you I specifically ordered you to bring her and her child back alive. You have failed me too many times Wade Wilson. Therefore you will be subjected to the same treatment she was to retrieve as will your teammates."

"Alright but I have one request." Wade said calmly.

Orochimaru lifted a dark eyebrow. "Oh and what is that?"

"I wish to be put into the Weapon X program."

Now both of Orochimarus eyebrows lifted. "And why would you want to go into that program? Everyone knows that most of those test subjects die in excruciating pain that even the Heavenly Seal cannot bring forth."

Wade shrugged his shoulders. "I'm dying a painful death anyway, I might as well take what chances I can to survive, and hey, if I die, I die."

Orochimaru smirked. "Your request is accepted, you will be taken to the Weapon X program and your teammates will join you as well."

Wade nodded. "Fair enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Hokage."

Sarutobi looked up from his paper work to see the head of the Supaida-kumo Clan. (aka the spider clan.)

"Ben!" Sarutobi leapt up and went around his desk to shake his hand. "Welcome old friend! Welcome! How is May doing?"

Ben smiled and got a distant look in his eye. "She's as beautiful as the day I married her."

Sarutobi smiled in memory of their wedding day.

"But enough chit chat, I came here on business." Ben said suddenly serious.

Sarutobi sighed and sat back down at his desk. _'just what I need more paper work.'_ He thought to himself.

"I am here to report the Supaida-kumo casualties from the Kyubi attack. There is only May, my brothers son Peter and myself who have survived the attacks, that we are aware of." Ben said trying to control the tears that threatened to choke him.

Sarutobi watched his friend struggle against his emotions. "I, I am so sorry." He said quietly.

Ben wiped at a tear that had managed to escape, "heh don't be, they died giving their lives for Konoha, they knew what they were getting into. I only wish that my brother and his wife had lived to watch Peter grow up. They were so excited to raise him you know?" He said in a half laugh that was not truly felt.

Sarutobi nodded. Minato had been the same way about Naruto. He couldn't wait to see his little boy become the greatest ninja ever. "And more importantly surpass his old man!" he would say with a laugh. Sarutobi wiped a tear from his own old eyes as Naruto began to cry.

Ben looked at the cradle where Naruto laid. "Is that him?" Sarutobi nodded. Ben walked over to Narutos cradle and peered down at him and then he gently ever so gently lifted him up.

"Hey little one, hey it's okay, it's okay." Naruto stopped for a few moments and looked Ben in the face. His blue eyes searching his face as if memorizing it before scrunching his whiskered face up and beginning to cry even louder. "What? What's wrong?" Ben asked and then the smell hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh that's what's wrong with you." He said. "Here you go Sarutobi, well my duty is done, and Peter is the heir to the Supaida-kumo clan by the way. Good luck with Naruto!" he said as he speed out of the hokages office, leaving a stunned old Hokage holding a very smelly Naruto.

"WAIT BEN! DON'T LEAVE ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Sarutobi yelled after him.

"Don't worry you'll figure it out old man!" he yelled back from the third district of Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

May sat alone next to a sleeping Peter, the heir to the Spider clan. 

_'Oh Peter if only your mom and dad were here, if only you had gotten to know them.' _ May thought to herself.

She slowly stood up from her chair and walked to a family portrait_. 'your father was a great med-nin and a brilliant scientest and your mother was an excellent shinobi, wife and mother.'_

May sighed as she looked away from the picture. She was not a part of the spider clan she had married into it. Before she had been a simple civilian, who did not understand the way of the ninja until she met Ben. Ben was everything she had ever dreamt of finding in a man. He was kind loving and gentle, but he was in no way a wimp he fought for not only Konoha but for her heart as well. There marriage was not perfect by any stretch of the imagination but their marriage was a lot better off then some couples she knew of. May was so enamored in her thoughts that she didn't hear Ben walk in behind her. He stood there watching her for a moment before an impish grin over took his face as he silently crept up behind her and grabbed her midsection yelling "Gotcha!"

May gave a startled yelp and then laughed. Ben continued hugging her midsection as he began to nuzzle her neck. "Hello my dove." He whispered into her brown hair that was beginning to turn white.  
May practically purred in delight to his antics. She looked around a bit and then said. "It's too quite here."

Ben said nothing his head now resting on her shoulders. "I can't believe that just awhile ago there were dozens of families here. Heh, sometimes I think I hear them, and I run around the corner thinking they'll be there but there not. There gone all of them."

Ben only hugged May tighter. "I miss them so much." She said the tears threatening to fall.

"It's okay baby just let it out." He whispered. With that May's knees buckled and Ben caught her she turned in his embrace and held onto his kimono, and she began to sob. Ben held her and stroked her hair as the tears ran down his face at the loss of his entire family.

In the other room Peter began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's all for now true believers tune in next time as we witness THE BIRTH OF THE HULK!! And believe me its going to be one wild ride.

Oh by the way I forgot. Ahem story disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Marvel Universe if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fictions about them.


	4. Chapter 4 Orgins

The river swept Milkolmi and the Mystique bushin down the river rapids for many hours, the bushin was barely keeping itself together. Normally it would have crumbled away as soon as it hit the water but the creator had loved this child so much that through sheer will power and love alone was it still holding together albeit just barely. Thankfully they had just came to a slow point in the river the bushin floated on her back with Milkolmi lying on her chest he cried pitifully. "I know, I know." The bushin gasped. She stroked his back and shushed him to sleep once again as they drifted silently down the river.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Orochimaru's Base, Orochimaru's office:

"yesss everything is going perfectly, soon all the labs will be operational again and I will be able to continue my delightful experiments. " Orochimaru laughed to himself.

"Hello, Orochimaru." A voice called from behind him. Orochimaru paused and turned his head slightly to see a figure obscured in the shadows.

"I didn't expect to see you for another 6 months, isn't that what we agreed to?" Orochimaru stated calmly, but inside he was seething. 'Damn it, it's not ready yet, and most of my test subjects have escaped, damn it all!'

"Yes but certain matters have come to my attention that I find most disturbing Orochimaru-kun."

"Such as?" Orochimaru all but hissed.

"Such as your plans of using our weapon against us, it is most disconcerting to hear of such things, you know." The figure said as it walked around the room touching a portrait on the wall, he tapped it twice and smirked. "Yes most disconcerting to hear of that, it is, but even more so about how it seems you have failed us yet again Orochimaru. We have heard that you were recently attacked, Orochimaru, that years of research went down the drain and not only that but our weapon was caught in the cross hairs. I've been sent to see if there was any truth to these most distressing rumors and unfortunately it seems that almost all of it is true. Now tell me Orochimaru-kun whatever will we do with you?" Orochimaru smirked. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, while there was indeed an uprising there is nothing wrong with your weapon in fact I expect that it will be up and running in a very short amount of time."

"Ah that is most delightful. It would be very…troublesome, if by some chance you were to fail your end of the bargain Orochimaru-kun." The figure stated as it dissipated into thin air leaving behind a chilling presence, Orochimaru snarled and slammed his fists into the desks, successfully breaking the desk and scattering his papers. With another snarl he stormed out of his office and went to the labs to see how his test subjects were coming along. He slammed the doors open and stormed in.

"Or-Orochimaru-sama!" One of the scientists stammered.

"How are the tests coming along?" Orochimaru hissed.

"Two of them have died but we haven't begun on Wilson yet." The scientist replied fumbling with his clip board and pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Perfect, give me the serum. " Orochimaru purred. The scientist wisely forked it over. Orochimaru twirled it in his hands and purred. He then strode purposely towards the cell block his beloved victim was being held.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It has become painfully aware to me that Konoha needs to improve its strength." Danzo said to his three colleges. "Thus I suggest we reinstate the super solider program."

One of his colleagues gasped. "Danzo you know as well as I do why that program was destroyed. If any of our enemies got our hands on 'it'…"

"I am not suggesting that we try to recreate him, we all know that such a feat is lost to us forever, however I am suggesting that we try to recreate a similar result." Danzo replied quickly. "Say it was possible to recreate something similar to the Solider, only tenfold. Imagine how powerful Konoha would become!" Danzo said eagerly.

We are shinobi, not scientists, and even if we were, how could we possibly afford such a grand feat?" The third council member asked.

"Simple, the same way we keep Root online. Also I believe there is a scientist who will be willing to help us in our endeavor." Danzo replied as he drew forth a file and threw it on the ground between them. "his name is Bruce Banner, a scientist who is currently studying gamma radiation and its ability to mutate the human cells to accelerate the humans ability to heal, strengthen the immune system, and have the body achieve feats that could normally only be done with the aid of a large amount of chakra."

"Hmmm, impressive….you have my support."

"Mine as well, but are you sure he will join?"

"Oh yes,' Danzo replied with a smirk, "I'm going to make him an offer he can't resist."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A farmer and his wife were walking among the riverside, holding hands. They were old in years and had no children of their own. At one time both had been shinobi of the leaf but after the war they had decided that they had enough of the fighting and retired, since then they had lived in quiet obscurity. A slight rustle in the reeds caught his attention. It was unusual since there was no breeze and all the animals were silent. This was a red alert to his shinobi senses.

"Hey what's that over there in the reeds?" He whispered to his wife

"I don't know, let's go look." She replied. Cautiously with kunai at the ready they made their way to the reeds and pulling them back saw a bushin and a blanket covered baby. The bushin opened its eyes and gasped.

"Please!....Help…..baby…..my….creators…..son……please…take…care of….him…big…..fight….creator….gone…. our….son…must survive." it yellow eyes pleaded with them. With the last bit of its strength it picked him up and handed him to the woman. The woman said to the bushin who was beginning to crumble. "We'll take care of him I promise." The bushin smiled as she lifted a trembling hand towards the baby before she crumbled away into the mud beneath her. Elsewhere Mystique began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Silentstars: I know, I know this isn't enough but I'm having serrious writters block. Also I'm sure that theres a 5th chapter and when you try to go there it doesn't show up thats because I put the fourth chapter on twice...heh heh sorry. But i promise you guys I will be adding more to this chapter! it will get better.


	5. Chapter 5 Enter the Dare Devil

The Beginning of a Dare Devil!

"I'm not staying anymore Jack. I'm leaving. I deserve better than this hell hole!" A woman yelled at the man called Jack.

"What about Matt? You can't just leave him!" He shouted back grabbing her arms and shaking her. "He's your son for $%$% sake Grace!" She yanked her arms away from Jack and hissed.

"Just watch me Jack!" And with that she put on her hat, grabbed her suit case and left leaving Jack staring after her.

"Fine! Just leave then! Who needs ya! Ya two timin' $#*%!!" He shouted after her. He slammed the door with a resounding thud. Then he walked over to my crib and picked me up and tried to calm my fevered cries for mommy to come back. That is my first memory. Watching my mother walk out on my father and me. My dad raised me, he was a boxer his fighting name was "Battling Jack" Murdock he was the best #%$ fighter I've ever seen, he may not have been the best fighter but he had the best heart. But hearts don't win fights and my dad knew that. So he took a job at a factory to provide for me. He always wanted the best for me and if that meant giving up his dreams so I could pursue mine he'd do it.

Living in Hell's Kitchen has taught me one thing, rules are needed to prevent people from behaving badly, but even more so they needed enforcers. I wasn't a fighter, I always got beat up at school and the play ground, oh don't get me wrong I fought back but I always got the crap beat out a me. No it was my teachers that made a lasting impression on me. They had the power over those low-lifes. They could stop them. It was then that I decided to become a lawyer. I studied with every fiber of my being to become a lawyer and to make sure that my dad's sacrifice was worth it. I'd like to say that we lived happily ever after, but I'm not a liar even if am studying to become a lawyer. The Kyubi attacked. Everyone was running in terror for their lives it was pure, utter chaos. The Kyubi was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen. He is just as frightening as the stories tell. He gave a roar that shock us to our very core. His tails whipped about releasing whips of energy that destroyed the surrounding area. I looked up and saw one coming at an elderly man trying to run away. I didn't think I just acted. I pushed him out of the way and took the blast dead center. I don't remember what happened afterward. I don't know if I'm awake or not, all I remember is that my name is Matt Murdock and I need to find my dad.

"Doc you gotta tell me how long is gonna he be like this?" "Dad? Where are you? Where am I?" Matt thought as he tried to open his mouth. He felt like he had been run over by an army, what had happened?

"I don't know Mr. Murdock, there is a very good chance that your son may never wake up. Most of the victims who've been hit by Kyubi's attacks haven't survived." Oh right the kyubi attacked.

"Don't give me that #$%#! I know that!! Tell me what you can do for my son!"

"ugh, dad? What's going on?"

"Matt! Oh thank God!" His dad cried as he ran to Matts side and held his hand. "How do you feel son?"

"Like I got ran over." He moved and winced.

"Oh my ….NURSE GET OVER HERE STAT!" A voice shouted. Matt almost screamed at the loudness of it. It almost surpassed the roar of the kyubi. He inhaled deeply at the pain and suddenly he was flooded by smells everywhere around him it was so strong that he grabbed his nose in pain.

"Matt? Matt what's wrong?!" his dad asked frantically. Matt did scream this time and then stopped at the pain it brought him.

"Doctor!!" Jack shouted.

Matt grabbed his head and covered his ears and breathed deeply through his mouth suddenly he saw his dad and some people outside of the room and behind his room, at least he thought he did they looked funny, like they were black and white but you couldn't see their faces just their shape.

"Someone help him!" Jack shouted looking around frantically. A man stepped through the door followed by three women.

"Sir we're going to check your son now to see what's wrong with him." The man said as he approached me. "Can you tell me where it hurts?" he asked as he laid a hand on Matt bare shoulder. The mans' touch on his skin sent information to his head, like the fact that he had calluses on his finger tips and the palm. Matt nodded. "My head, my eyes." The doctor moved a hand into his pocket and took out a small looking line thing he pushed on a button and suddenly the end of it gave off heat, like a lamp. The doctor reached up and removed some bandages from around his eyes. Matt opened them and then blinked and then blinked again. "Doc when are you going to remove the other bandages?" There was silence.

"Matt. He did. Your blind." His father said a crack evident in his voice.

"Wh-what? NO! NO I CAN'T BE!! I CAN'T!!" Matt shouted frantically as he tried to get up but his dad and the doctor held him down.

"Matt! Matt listen to me! Your gonna be okay Matt your gonna be okay. We'll get through this." He said as he hugged Matt. Matt clung to his father like a life line as he mumbled incoherently into his dads shirt. "It's not true, it's not true."

"We'll need to do some more tests to see if there were other side effects." The doctor said.

"My son is blind what other side effects do you need?" Jack responded coldly as he continued to comfort Matt.

"True but none the less I'd like to keep him for a couple days for observation."

"Look, if he suddenly grows wings and starts breathing fire you'll be the first to know but until then he's going home with me tomorrow." Jack replied coldly as he stared straight ahead.

"I can't let you do that. "The doctor replied.

"Do you think I give a #%$ what you think? Eh? My son is leaving with tomorrow or he'll leave now." Jack said as he gave off killing intent at the civilian doctor. The doctor gulped and said shakily, "alright," As he left the room shivering at the intense killing intent that had been directed at him. Jack just kissed his sons head and stared straight ahead as a single tear fell from his eye. Matt just listened to his father's heart beat.

Matt walked around the apartment and learned where to go and where not to go all over again. He didn't tell his father about his "gifts" in fear that they would take him back to the hospital and run more tests so he just kept them to himself. His father had enrolled him into Konohas School for the Deaf and Blind and he had been attending for at least five weeks when he meet a blind martial arts master who went by the name Stick.

MATT MURDOCKS POV:

I was walking home that night when some of the lowlifes drug themselves out of their hell holes. I could hear them planning to mug me and I smirked knowing I could use the element of surprise and either defeat them or get away. I held my cane tightly in my fist as they surrounded me.

"Well, well, well, look at we have here! A poor little blind boy in our turf, maybe we should escort him home." He was shorter than the others but he had a stronger stance. He would be the most trouble. He casually put his hand on my shoulder. I gritted my teeth in anger and had to stop from crinkling my nose, he stank!

"Yeah a poor little blind boy! He should have protection on his way home in case anyone would want ta hurt him." He was the thinnest and had a voice to match, he seemed like he was the ego pettier in the group, though he held a metal pipe in his hand that would be a problem.

"Yeah, blind boys shouldn't be outside by themselves." He was the biggest and the thickest obviously the muscle of the team; however he had the worst stance.

"You know we should really be paid for our services." The first boy said.

"No thank you, I am quite capable of walking home without help." I said shrugging off the hand that was on my shoulder.

The first boy laughed, "Aww man this poor little blind boy's got spunk! But you're going to have to pay for denying our services." He said as he pushed me into a wall. "Get my point?" He asked. Suddenly the thick one grunted.

"Hey watch where you're walkin'!" He said to another figure that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did he come from?" the leader whispered to himself.

"Ah-ha-ha Sorry, I couldn't see where I was going." He said as he rubbed the back of his head and shrugged while he swung his cane in between the thick thugs legs and with a resounding thwack brought him to his knees, the stranger then wacked him over the head effectively knocking him out.

"Lee! You son of a #%^#" the thin one shouted.

"Oh did I just hit something?" The old man asked scratching his nose.

He charged at the man with the pipe over his head and gave a battle cry. The man stepped and giving an exaggerated yawn hit the thug in the face and brought his fist on the back of his head and knocked him out.

"Heh you're a funny guy, old man. But you got three things going against you. One you're blind. Two you're old. Three you're standing before Mizuki, a ninja of Konoha." The leader said as he let go of me and got into a taijutsu stance.

"Oh my! Has Konoha really set its standards that low? I mean I know since the Kyubi attack it's been bad but seriously couldn't they do any better than you?" He said as he leaned on his cane.

"Shut up!" He said as launched himself at the old man he didn't even move he just blocked with his cane with one hand and yawned and covered his mouth with the other.

"Are you even trying? I would have thought that a ninja of Konoha would do better than this!"

Mizuki roared in frustration and his attacks became more obvious and clumsy.

"Hey, kid you want to learn something important in a fight?" He said a smile in his voice.

"Number one; never lose your temper in a fight." He said as he hit him in the gut with his cane.

"Number two; never pick fights you can't win." He said as he swept Mizuki's legs out from under him with his cane.

"And number three, never underestimate your opponent." He said he knocked him out. He stood up and then tilted his head towards me. "Hey kid, are you okay?"

"Is it true? Are you really blind? Can I see you?" I asked as I held out my hand.

"Yes and shouldn't you ask someone's name before you ask to see them?" He said as he directed my hand to his face.

"Sorry, what's your name?" I asked as I saw him. He was in his late forties early fifties according to his wrinkles and he needed a shave. He was unwashed from the smell of things and his hair was shaggy as if it was cut by a blind man, it probably was.

"Names Stick, and yours?" he said.

"Matt Murdock. What color is your hair and eyes?" I asked.

"Brown eyes, brown hair, what's a kid like you doing in a place like this?"

"I live here, you?" I asked as I put my hands down.

"Same. May I see you?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied. His hand explored my face and then ruffled my hair.

"C'mon I'll take you home." He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder and started walking. We walked in silence for awhile and then I broke the silence.

"Will you teach me that?"

"Teach you what?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"How to fight like that, living in here is bad enough but living here and being blind is just asking for trouble." I replied. He started hummed and kept walking. We walked all the way to my apartment complex. I stopped and he stopped humming. I walked up to my steps.

"I'll do it." He said suddenly.

"What?" I asked turning towards his voice.

"I'll do it, I will train you. But understand this, it is a hundred times harder for us blind people to fight, we cannot see where our attackers are coming from, and we have to have our senses at perfection. I will train you ten times harder than anyone with sight would train their student. I will show you no mercy and I will demand and expect perfection. If you fail my expectations I will no longer train you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Good. Go to 1846 on tenth avenue at the cross way of Lotus Lane, I'll be waiting there." He said as he walked away.

"But I'm blind how will I find you?" I called after him.

"Consider it your entrance exam!" He called back and then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6 An Accident!

Rather than being exposed to gamma rays while saving someone who had wandered on-grounds during a botched atomic testing explosion, "David" Banner was gamma-irradiated in a laboratory mishap. Yet another significant change was altering Banner's occupation, from nuclear physicist (in the comics) to medical researcher/physician.

The "demons" were entities created to protect creation but they grew proud and arrogant and turned on the creator. The creator exposed the darkness of their souls and it warped them into something hideously evil, a hunger that is never filled, a fire that is never satisfied, they are consumed by their own darkness, they seek to destroy the light and to take others down with them.

Bruce Banner looked over the site where the Kyubi had been defeated; the place was still reeking of his fowl chakra, which meant that some of it was still there and that it could possibly be contained and studied. Bruce took out a scroll and began painting various seals. As a medical researcher and physician he had been taught seals that would extract and contain certain chakra signatures. Of course he knew that the Kyubi's chakra was different and much more violate, so he had strengthened the seals and enlarged their holding capacities. He then modified those seals to contain Kyubi's remaining chakra from the area for further study. He had been on site when it attacked and had seen that it was able to heal itself with its own chakra. If he could study it and discover how it healed itself and then learn to harness it and control it than imagine the possibilities! Imagine the disease that he could cure! The lives he could save! He finished the hand signs and placed his hands on the seals he watched in awe as its energy came from everywhere and seeped into the seals.

"Incredible!" He exclaimed. "It's even more powerful then we had imagined!" Soon his eyes widened in horror.

"It's too violent, too uncontrollable! The seals are being pushed beyond their limit!! It is too much!! Aaaghhh!!!" He shouted as the Fox's chakra tore into and through him to get to the seal.

Meanwhile in Konoha people everywhere froze as once again they felt the Kyubi's chakra grow in power outside of Konoha.

"The monster has escaped!!!"

"We're all gonna die!!"

"What are we gonna do?!! The Yondaime is dead! No one else could possibly defeat him!!!"

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!!!" The Sandaime yelled on the top of his lungs. Everyone obeyed.

"Now listen up the Kyubi has not escaped! Naruto is still containing him!"

"But that chakra!"

"IS _OUTSIDE_ of Konoha! Now I don't know why it's gathering like this but if this is some way it's trying to escape it will fail!! We will defeat it!! The Yondaimes sacrifice will not be in vain!! DOG!!" an ANBU wearing a dog mask appeared out of nowhere and knelt. "Take three squads to the area report to me exactly what is happening. Aagh!" A blinding flash of light and all was peaceful and calm, but beside Bruce Banner the seals that held Kyubi's chakra glowed red before fading away into the seal.

"It's gone…"

"Dog go to the site and report to me exactly what is going on! Disperse!" And with that Dog and several ANBU that had been in the crowd were gone.

Meanwhile Sarutobi was left to deal with the panicked crowd.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ROOT H.Q. Somwhere under Konoha.

"WHAT THE ^#$ IS GOING ON OUT THERE?! 13!!" Danzo shouted angrily. A ninja with the number 13 on his anbu mask appeared out of nowhere.

"Go and investigate what is going on and report back to me!" the ninjas only response was to disappear.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Anbu squad Dog was leading arrived on the field and saw Dr. Banners prone form in the middle of the field. They cautiously made their way to him. An anbu with a bird mask on checked his pulse.

"He's alive." Bird said. Another anbu inspected the seals he had painted on the scrolls as well as his notes.

"It seems like he was trying to gather Kyubi's chakra for some type of biomedical research." Bat said as he gathered them together.

"He's got some mild one to two degree burns throughout his body, and he has a couple broken ribs but all in all nothing too serious." Bird reported. Dog nodded and ordered. "Take him to the hospital and take those scrolls to the Hokage."

They nodded and left to do they're ordered tasks. Meanwhile number 13 left to tell Danzo what had happened.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarutobi sat alone in his office his seat facing the window overlooking Konoha.

"Report." He said. A figure appeared out of nowhere and bowed and said, "Lord Hokage, we have found that the reoccurrence of Kyubi's chakra is due to a Doctor Bruce Banners sealing it inside these chakra scrolls." He said as he stood and placed them on Sarutobi's desk. "We have also found several other items that are interesting." He said as he laid them on Sarutobi's desk. Sarutobi turned around and inspected the chakra scrolls; they were unlike anything he had ever seen. The paper was created with chakra not all that unusual, but unlike other chakra papers these scrolls were created in such a way that they actually had a chakra network and a chakra center. It was advance and intricate almost like that of a humans.

"Incredible…" He murmered. "Have a Hyuga inspect this and hopefully gain an insite if it is possible to recreate this." He said as he handed the scroll back to Dog. Dog nodded. "Also station an Anbu watch 24 hours around Dr. Banners room, I wish to see him when he wakes up." Sarutobi picked up a scroll and reading it, sighed and closed it. Just then there was a knock on the door. Sarutobi nodded at Dog, "you are dismissed." Dog vanished into thin air.

"Yes, Tenma what is it?"

"Sir, a Betty Ross and Thaddeus Ross here to see you sir." Sarutobi sighed. He really did not want to deal with "Thunderbolt" Ross right now. He was legendary for his quick thinking on the battlefield and brilliant stratagies, he was also well known for his quick temper and impressive shouting capabilities, thus the nick name Thunderbolt.

"Send them in." he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Sarutobi where's Banner?" Ross said as soon as he walked into the room, his daughter shut the door behind them and stood behind and slightly to the right of her father.

"That's classified information."

"Like $%& it is! He's my solider and I want to know where he is!"

"He may be your solider, Ross, but he is my shinobi, just like you are." Sarutobi said coldly his eyes narrowing. "Besides why all this sudden intrest in him? If I remember correctly he was your least favorite student, that you thought he was nothing but a weakling." Ross stiffened. "Gotcha." Sarutobi thought.

"I may not like the little bastered but he is my solider." Ross said. Sarutobi nodded.

"But of course."

Ross sighed. "So may I see him?"

"Maybe."

Ross straightened at that, there was a double edge to that mabye. Weighing the consequences in his head of what might happen if he took the bait and what it could be that Sarutobi wanted, he took a chance and took the bait.

"If...?"

"If you would mind explaining to me what is really going on in your super soldier and weapons program."

"Nothing that hasn't been put into my reports."

"Really! Then tell me what's really happening in your division of Anbu? Explain to me why your soldier, your student! Was gathered large amounts of Kyubi's existing chakra for something about a healing factor? Or how about this youkai 'missile' you seem to be making?" Ross internally growled. Of course that #$^ boy couldn't destroy evidence, no he had to keep it on him!

"Our division has invested our time in furthering the latest technologies for 'super' weapons. These 'super' weapons are completely technology based, and with enough power and strength to wipe out our enemies in a single attack. What basically happens is we insert a large amount of chakra into a metal canister, specifically designed to contain large amounts of chakra. The canister has a separate chamber built specifically for the purpose of launching it into our enemies' home base. For example if we were at war with Iwa, we could launch this at their capital and completely decimate their forces. That is where we need the remnants of Kyubi's chakra, his is potent enough that we could completely destroy any potential threat to our nation." Betty said stepping forward and placing several scrolls on Sarutobi's desk.

"His chakra is decidedly more violent and evil than a man's how do you plan to compensate for that?" He asked as he inspected the scrolls.

"We plan to filter it through many scrolls that have chakra networks, and adding gamma radiation to it. The gamma radiation should make it less violent and at the same time denser and more powerful. Think of it like making a cup of coffee, you have the coffee grains/kyubi's chakra, the hot water/the gamma radiation and the cup/the canister. Now all you need to do is make the coffee, you make the coffee by adding a filter, the filter in this case is the chakra paper that is suppose to cleanse the youkai of any impurities and the gamma is to make it usable." She explained.

"I see, but what about this healing factor you all are making?" Sarutobi asked.

Ross snorted. "That's Banners department, the little prick refused to help unless I added that in."

"Just because he wants to preserve life instead of destroy it?"

"No! Because death is a part of life in the shinobi world! We deal with it every day and he just can't accept that, that's what makes him a weakling, he can't move beyond the people he's killed. It's like he's trying to make up for it."

"He was only eight when he first killed! It's haunted his dreams ever since then!"

"We were in a war! Lots of kids younger than him killed too, including you!"

"I kind of had to get use to it with **you** as my father." Sarutobi coughed into his hand breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Against my better judgment I'm going to let you continue your project Ross."

"Thank you, sir."

"However, if this gets out of control in anyway, I'm shutting you down, understood?"

"Yes sir." He said as he saluted and left the room. Betty glared at her father's retreating figure before turning back to Sarutobi.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Betty what is it?" He said as he took a closer look at the scrolls she had given her.

"Is it possible that I could go see Bruce, by myself, completely off record?"

Sarutobi looked up from the scrolls. "And why would you want to do that?" he asked fully knowing why, he just liked making the younger generation squirm.

"Umm, well…I just need to make sure he's all right sir. I mean we've really gotten to know each other, and well…" She said as she poked her fingers together and blushed. Somewhere in the Hyuga compound a little baby girl sneezed, before falling back to sleep. Sarutobi laughed internally, it was so much fun torturing the younger generation.

"Hmm, I'm not sure…" He said as he leaned back and stroked his goatee.

"Oh, Please sir! I'll do anything!" She cried as she leaned forward and put her hands on his desk. Sarutobi forced himself not to say anything…naughty.

"Well, how about you do some of my paperwork for me?"

Betty bit back a gulp as she stared at the mountains of paperwork next to him. Sighing her head in defeat she nodded. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Great! Thank you Betty! Fill out the fuchsia in triplicate, the orange in duplicates and the blues in sub-triplicates! Bye!" he said as he tore out of the office and left a dust cloud of himself behind. Betty cried anime tears as she sat down and began the paper work.

"ALL IN THE NAME OF LOVE!" She cried.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ROOT ANBU H.Q:

"Report."

"The gathering of the chakra was the cause of a Dr. Bruce Banner, he gathered the chakra for an experiment and has sustained minimal damage."

"Hmm, continue."

"It has recently been discovered that Doctor Banner is working under ANBU Commander Ross, and is working on a weapons program known only as the G. Project and the H. Project. The H. Project is the healing factor project."

"Elaborate on the G. Project."

"Not enough information on the G. Project to elaborate."

"Hmm…dismissed."

Danzo stood alone in the chamber and then walked down the lone corridor lost to his own thoughts.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

NEXT TIME ON NARUTOS A MARVEL!!

**Training a Dare Devil!**

Matt Murdock walked down the streets using his senses to find his way around. He had discovered a long time ago his senses where much more developed than the average blind man's. His sense of smell was enhanced enough to distinguish individuals by their natural odors, which when he thought about it rather disgusting, handy, but still disgusting. His sense of touch was sensitive enough to detect the faint impressions of ink on paper, allowing him to read by touch. He was also able to feel minute changes in temperature and pressure, enough to sense a human body at a distance of five feet, due to body heat and air disturbance. That was what he was using right now to find "1846 on tenth avenue at the cross way of Lotus Lane." He currently had a map under his hand and was memorizing the way to "1846 on tenth avenue at the cross way of Lotus Lane." When he had it memorized perfectly, he figured out how many miles it was, and knowing how many feet where in a mile and how much feet he used up when he took a step he figured out how many steps he would have to take to get where he was going….

And…RAISING THE BLUE DEMON A.K.A THE NIGHTCRAWLER!!

And…THE SPIDER CLAN MOVES!!

AND!!...A TEMPTING OFFER!!


End file.
